Hermanos de sangre
by Christian Scarlet Fics
Summary: Antes de ser Logan fue James Howlett, un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a matar ni a usar sus garras, ni sus poderes. Tras vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte James recordara sus vivencias del pasado y a las personas que las vivieron a su lado. Fic creado para el reto: Elige a tu mutante del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Autor:** Christian Scarlet Fics  
**Reto: **Elige tu mutante del foro Groovy Mutations  
**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí.  
**Sumary:** "En la Guerra de Secesión un mutante llamado James Howlett cae herido en combate, eso le lleva a recordar sus vivencias pasadas y aquellos con los que las compartió"  
**N/A:** No mucho que decir salvo que este one shot puede servir de precuela para los que leyeron el anterior fic de Logan: "Familia".

* * *

Era Agosto de 1862, las tierras de Estados Unidos eran un lugar muy peligroso, La Unión se enfrentaba a los Estados Unidos en una sangrienta guerra. En ese mismo instante se vivía una encarnecida batalla. James Howlett se encontraba ahí, a pesar de ser Canadiense siempre le pareció que participar en una guerra era un buen modo de ganar dinero, sobretodo cuando luchaba contra algo tan absurdo como la esclavitud.

Avanzaba por el campo de batalla, con su hermano Víctor Creed, a su lado. A su alrededor tronaban las armas y los cañones, mientras sus compañeros caían muertos al suelo. Golpeo a un enemigo con la culata de su arma, apartandolo de su camino. Su objetivo eran las trincheras desde donde disparaban los cañones.

Pero no pudo llegar, a mitad de camino una bala de cañón impacto en su pecho, James gruño al sentir como sus huesos se quebraban, sus entrañas ardían y el fuerte impacto lo lanzaba por los aires. Lo ultimo que sintió antes de perder la conciencia fue el grito de Víctor Creed.

Todo fue oscuridad durante un momento, después se hizo la luz, o mejor dicho la luz lo inundo todo haciendo que Logan tuviera que protegerse los ojos con el antebrazo. Cuando pudo adaptarse, percibió una figura delante de él. Una muchacha de una sedosa melena roja, unos preciosos ojos verdes, con la piel pálida. Logan se quedo embelesado observando su belleza. Era como una de esas hermosas ninfas que aparecían en las leyendas.

—Rose... —musito notando como el aliento se le escapaba de la boca.

—Tienes que regresar, James —le dijo Rose con voz profunda y resonante. La chica tenia una mirada inmutable y serena.

—Rose, yo no quería... yo no... —la conmoción se había apoderado de James y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Sentía su cuerpo frágil y quebradizo como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Nada de eso tiene importancia ya —Rose coloco sus dedos en los labios de James para que guardara silencio. La figura le dedico una leve sonrisa por un momento, luego su rostro recobro su seriedad —Cada cosa en su momento y tú momento aún no a llegado.

James quiso decir cualquier cosa con tal de retenerla un poco más a su lado, pero antes de poder abrir la boca la luz se extinguió, dejandolo aturdido en la oscuridad. Todo estaba negro como la boca de un lobo. Se escucho un sonido a lo lejos y James comenzó a seguirlo en esa oscuridad, esperando que lo guiara hasta Rose, pero a medida que avanza más se daba cuenta de que era ese ruido: un corazón. Los latidos de su propio corazón.

James abrió los ojos completamente aturdido, lo primero que vio fue el cielo estrellado y la gran luna llena encima de él. Giro su cabeza y vio el cuerpo de un hombre al que había conocido hacia tan solo unas horas. Eso le hizo apartarse rápidamente y echarse a un lado como impulsado por un resorte. Respiro varias veces para tranquilizar su corazón desbocado y solo un pensamiento le vino a la mente: ¿Así que esto era morir?

Su cuerpo estaba completamente debilitado, su mente completamente aturdida y tenia una gran herida en el pecho que aún no se le había curado. Y lo peor es que no había rastro de ningún superviviente. Solo pudo hacer una cosa se levanto y comenzó a andar sin una dirección fija.

Camino y camino, pero no encontró más que cadáveres, armas abandonadas y la destrucción que se había generado en el campo de batalla. Seguramente alguien debía haber sobrevivido, pero la mente de Logan estaba demasiado nublada para pensar en algo más que caminar.

No supo cuanto ando, pero su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse, notó el intenso calor, el escozor de la garganta y el gran cansancio que amenazaba con derrotarlo. Al final sus esperanzas se vieron cumplidas cuando vio a un hombre sobre un caballo que se acercaba al galope. No supo mas. Perdió el equilibrio y vio como el suelo se acercaba mas y mas antes de que todo volviera a oscurecerse.

-X0X-

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando James Howlett aún era un niño, vivía en una gran mansión junto con sus padres, pero nunca veía a su madre y su padre no tenia mucho tiempo para estar con el debido a su trabajo, de manera que el pequeño James se sentía muy solo. Su situación cambio un día muy especial. El día en que conocio a la joven Rose O´Hara. _

—_James, esta chica se llama Rose, será tu nueva acompañante y se encarga de que estés bien —le dijo su padre con una sonrisa de cordialidad. James lo miro sorpendido antes de mirar fijamente a Rose. _

—_Hola, James, encantada de conocerte —le saludo la joven Rose, con una sonrisa afable, pero también tímida._

—_El placer es mío, señorita Rose —le respondió James gentilmente, mostrando los buenos modales que le habían enseñado._

_Desde aquel día se hicieron inseparables, aunque gran parte fuera porque Rose debía cuidar a James, también era porque entre ellos se había forjado una fuerte amistad. A veces se quedaban en casa leyendo, sobretodo cuando llovía, pero otros día salían a jugar a los terrenos donde solían pasar los días con los hijos de Thomas Logan: Dog y Víctor. Víctor era el mayor y a menudo ejercía como el lider del grupo. Él siempre parecía estar bien, pero curiosamente Dog a veces aparecía con moratones y heridas. Rose y James llegaron a creer que su padre le pegaba, pero al ver que Víctor siempre se mostraba intacto desestimaron esa teoría. _

_Nada parecía afectar la felicidad de James en aquella época, pero nada dura para siempre y esos días estaban a punto de cambiar. Todo empezaría con una mañana en la que estaban jugando al escondite. A Rose le tocaba contar y Víctor se escondió por su lado, mientras Logan y Dog compartían escondite. Tras mucho rato Rose encontró a Víctor, pero no era capaz de encontrar a Doug y James, cada vez se mostraba mas nerviosa._

—_¡James! ¡James! Maldita sea tu estampa, chico, ¿Donde os habéis metido? —grito Rose angustiada hiendo de un lado a otro._

—_¡No nos encontrara! —murmuro James emitiendo una carcajada mientras observaba a la pelirroja desde su escondite._

—_Ya lleva mucho tiempo buscándonos, deberíamos salir —musito Dog con voz dubitativa. James acerco mucho su cabeza a la de Dog y le susurro con voz alegre y cantarina:_

—_Te gusta._

—_¡No! —exclamo efusivamente mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su compañero de juegos con brusquedad._

—_¡Sí! —respondió James mientras arqueaba las cejas. _

—_¡No vuelvas a decir eso o te rompo la nariz! — grito Dog. James suspiro con semejante grito no tenia sentido seguir escondidos. Se puso detrás del río con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a cantar:_

—_¡Dog ama a Rose! _

_Eso aumento la furia de Dog que se lanzó contra James y le lanzó un puñetazo, el chico trato de evitarlo pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua, inmediatamente comenzó a ser arrastrado por la corriente. Dog se quedo impactado viendo a James ser arrastrado, sin ser capaz de mover ni un músculo._

—_¡No! ¡James! —grito Víctor corriendo velozmente y tirándose al río de cabeza._

—_¡James aguanta! —exclamo Dog mientras observaba impactado como su hermano nadaba tratando de rescatar a James. Sin duda, Víctor lo logro. Ambos salieron empapados y James tosió una buena cantidad de agua, pero estaba a salvo. Un tiempo después los dos estaban sentados en el sillón, envueltos en mantas y tomando una taza de leche para entrar en calor. Los padres de ambos, estaban allí y Dog también con la cabeza agachada. El abuelo Howlett los miraba a todos, con cara de pocos amigos._

—_No temas por las posibles consecuencias, Logan. Aliviémonos que todos están bien, los niños son así al fin y al cabo —dijo Jhon Howlett con tono conciliador mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Thomas. Luego miro a Víctor con agradecimiento —y en cuanto a ti, Víctor, muchas gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hijo._

—_No fue nada, señor —respondió Victor humildemente mientras se encogía de hombros._

—_¿Cómo no vas castigarlos? en mis tiempos habríamos azotado al chico y también al padre, en mis tiempos... —estallo el anciano Howlett mientras agitaba el bastón en el aire._

—_No son tus tiempos, papa —le cortó Jhon hablando fríamente y dedicando a su padre una mirada torva. El anciano emitió un bufido pero no dijo nada más. Se limito a fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. _

—_Thomas, quiero que lleves a tus hijos a casa y te ocupes de ellos —le mando Jhon con suavidad, siendo más un consejo que una orden._

—_Oh, eso haré señor._

_Respondio Thomas dedicando una mirada fría a Dog que hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. No se añadió nada más, Thomas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, arrastrando a Dog por la muñeca. Victor no se movió. Con una mirada dubitativa observo como Thomas y Dog se alejaban_

—_¡Víctor! _

_Ante la llamada de su padre Víctor se apresuro a seguirlo, con verdadero miedo a contrariarle. Las cosas nunca mas volverían a ser iguales._

-X0X-

Muchísimo tiempo después James se encuentra en una cama, delirando, pues a generado una gran fiebre debido a la experiencia de morir y a caminar tanto tiempo bajo el intenso calor, sin ni siquiera tener comida ni agua. El hombre que lo había salvado era un campesino que trabajaba en una granja junto a su mujer, una chica rubia y hermosa. Ambos querían mantenerse al margen de la guerra. En ese momento murmuraban preocupados y sus voces llegan a James que en su delirio trata de despertarse, pero no lo logra y regresa a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

-X0X-

_Tras el suceso en el río ni James y Rose volvieron a ver a Dog, pero sí a Víctor, que llevando la contraria a su padre seguía visitandolos con dos condiciones. Una, que fuera un secreto entre los tres y dos, que nunca le preguntaran sobre Dog._

_Un día James caminaba por los terrenos cuando se topo con el mismísimo Dog en persona. Pero el encuentro no fue como él había esperado. Su antiguo amigo sujetaba a Rose por las muñecas y la mantenía apretada contra un muro. James se olvido de su amigo y solo tuvo cabeza para pensar en Rose. _

—_¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te esta haciendo daño? —entonces fue cuando comprendio lo que Dog pretendía hacerle y la sombra del horror se le dibujo en la cara. Supo rápidamente qué tenía que hacer. Él único que podía salvar a Rose, era su padre. Él siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. —Tranquila, Rose, buscare ayuda._

_James corrió con rapidez, sintiendo como el terror le latía con fuerza en el pecho, debía encontrarlo deprisa si no quería que a Rose le pasaba nada malo. Entonces sintió como alguien le cogía con fuerza de los hombros obligándole a pararse. Se revolvió aterrado pensando que sería Dog, pero en su lugar era Víctor quién le miraba preocupado. _

—_¡Eh! ¡James! ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces muy alterado —le pregunto con delicadeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo. _

—_¡Rose esta en peligro! —farfullaba una y otra vez completamente alterado. Entonces Víctor le puso una mano en la boca haciéndole callar._

—_Toma aire, calmate y explicamelo lentamente._

—_Se trata de Dog. Dog tiene a Rose._

—_Yo me encargo, tú ve y avisa a Jhon._

_James le señalo el camino antes de entrar en la casa y encontrar a su padre. Al volver con él, encontraron a Rose en brazos de Víctor y a Dog tirado en el suelo tapándose la cara. Tras ese suceso todo se precipito. Jhon Howlett casi expulsa a Dog y a su padre por lo sucedido. Y la cosa no quedo ahí pues Dog asesino al perrito de James delante de él. Creando en él un severo trauma. Por esa acción Jhon expulsaría definitivamente a los Logan. Sin embargo, no expulso a Víctor, de hecho le ofreció quedarse a vívir con ellos si así lo deseaba. Pues Jhon comprendía que Víctor no era como su padre o su hermano, pero que su influencia aún podía ser muy negativa en el joven. _

-X0X-

James se encontraba tumbado en la cama, débil y con fiebre. Cosa que normalmente no experimentaba nunca, pues su cuerpo se regeneraba instantáneamente, pero para hacerlo necesitaba energía, mucha energía, que solo podía obtener con comida y agua y eso era justamente lo que le faltaba. Por fin, James logra salir de sus delirios febriles. Siente como el pecho le arde, como la herida le envía pinchazos de dolor debido a su dificultad para curarse, pero lo peor es el quemazón en su garganta. Mira a las dos personas que le rodean, estando demasiado agotado como para fijarse en su aspecto. James arqueo su espalda y estiro un brazo hacia las dos personas.

—Ag... agua, por... por favor.

El hombre le dio una jarra con agua y James se la bebió de un trago antes de volver a caer dormido.

-X0X-

_Tras ver como expulsaban a su padre y a su hermano, Víctor se vio en la difícil situación de quedarse con los Howlett o volver a casa. Finalmente decidió quedarse. Y así paso el tiempo, un tiempo en que James comenzó a enfermar con más frecuencia y tenia que quedarse en la cama._

—_Siempre estas enfermo —dijo Víctor con una mirada burlona. _

—_Tú también lo estabas a mi edad —protesto James dedicando a Víctor una mirada enconada que hizo que este se riera alegremente. _

—_Mañana estarás mejor —dijo su padre sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y poniendo un paño húmedo en la frente de James. _

—_Siempre dices eso —replico James con una mirada cargada._

—_Y tú siempre te curas, ¿No? —responde Jhon con una sonrisa._

—_Sí _

_Admite James de manera tranquila mientras posa la cabeza sobre la amohada. De repente se escuchan unos golpes y unos gritos que hacen que todos se alarmen y se miren serios unos a otros. El señor Howlett se incorpora y abandona la habitación con decisión, seguido de Víctor. James aguarda nervioso a que su padre regrese, pero entonces se escucho el estruendo de un disparo. Lo que hace que a James se le ponga el corazón en la garganta y salte de la cama. Corrió por el pasillo con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz y cuando llego al hall de entrada se encontró una escena dantesca que nunca olvidaria. Su padre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre procedente de su pecho. El señor Logan armado con una escopeta. Su madre estaba detrás de él con el horror reflejado en la cara. Mientras Dog sujetaba a Víctor que no daba muestras de intentar soltarte. Tan solo miraba a su padre aterrorizado. _

_James corrió al lado de su padre quién lo miro a sus ojos antes de morir. James sintió como el dolor, la ira y el odio se colmaban en su interior. Entonces para su horror algo afilado y largo salía de sus nudillos. Algo que parecían unas garras. James no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar pues el señor Thomas ya había cargado la escopeta para dispararle. El instinto de supervivencia mezclado con el odio y la rabia hicieron que se lanzara sin pensarlo contra el asesino de su padre. Las garras penetraron en la carne de su víctima que dejo escapar su último aliento pero aún tuvo tiempo de decir algo que marcaría a James por mucho tiempo: _

—_El no es tu padre... hijo._

_James lo miro completamente impactado antes de salir corriendo aterrorizado. Muy confundido por lo que había sucedido. No llego muy lejos antes de que alguien lo derribara se incorporo con una postura defensiva._

—_Yo no quería, no quería hacerlo._

—_Sí querías, se lo merecía, era un monstruo —dijo Víctor colocando una mano en el hombro de James para tranquilizarlo. Luego inspiro lentamente pensando que decirle y sonrió —¿Somos hermanos te das cuenta? y los hermanos se protegen mutuamente._

_James asistió y ambos salieron corriendo al horizonte sin saber donde ir pero tampoco les importaba. Para James, Víctor era lo mas parecido aún hermano que había tenido nunca, incluso antes de saber que compartían sangre. Tenia a Rose, pero no la veía como hermana exactamente. Mientras que para Víctor su misión siempre había sido cuidar de James, algo instintivo hacia que lo protegiera. Hasta el punto de sentirlo mucho mas cercano de lo que sentía a Dog._

-X0X-

Mucho tiempo después la pareja de granjeros están tratando de atender la fiebre de James, cuando en sueños hace un movimiento de furia y una especie de garras de hueso salen de sus manos. Ambos se apartan aterrados. Sin saber como reaccionar. Teniendo que decidir entre ayudarlo o dejarlo a su suerte. No creían que fuera un ser humano, pero si que necesitaba ayuda. Entonces James tirita por culpa de la fiebre. Y la mujer tiene el impulso de ayudarlo poniendo un paño húmedo en su frente. El marido trata de detenerla.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué haces?

—Tiene mucha fiebre. Debemos ayudarlo.

James comienza a mostrar mejoría gracias al agua en su frente y la que había bebido, aunque aún el efecto curativo no se a recuperado del todo por lo que va un poco más lento.

-X0X-

_Víctor y Logan se escondieron en un granero cercano, no era un buen escondite, pero no podían ir muy lejos. Ya que James parecía encontrarse muy mal debido al trauma de haber perdido a su padre y haber asesinado a una persona. Al día siguiente Rose los encontró. No por nada era el lugar en el que habían jugado de niños. Decidió ayudarlos así que escaparon de esa zona y viajaron hasta una comunidad minera alejada de la mano de Dios. Rose le puso a James el primer nombre que se le ocurrió: Logan. Aunque no era del agrado de James o Víctor ya no había marcha atrás. Ahí se quedaron, con James trabajando como minero y Rose como su novia fingiendo ser una joven pareja que se había fugado para vivir su amor, acompañados por el hermano de James. Así pasaron los años, Víctor no quiso quedarse y se marchaba durante largos períodos de tiempo para ganarse la vida por su cuenta. Pero siempre volvía para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien. Y lo estuvieron, muy bien de hecho, hasta que Dog los encontró. James lucho contra él y le derroto pero su rabia tras la pelea era demasiado grande y estuvo apunto de ejecutarlo sin ninguna compasión. Ya había llevado sus garras hacia atrás para moverlas luego hacia la cabeza de Dog. Pero entonces sintió algo blando clavándose en sus garras. Lo miro confuso, sin comprender, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver de que se trataba, el pecho de Rose. _

—_¡Rose! ¡no! -dijo guardando las garras. Ella se derrumbo en el suelo, sintiendo como su interior gritaba de dolor se arrodillo y la sujeto en sus brazos mientras trataba de evitar que se desmayara. _

—_¡Eh! aguanta, todo saldrá bien —dijo desesperado con los ojos llorosos, tratando de que ella no se rindiera y siguiera luchando por su vida. _

—_James... eres un buen hombre... no dejes que tu furia te controle... Prométemelo... Por favor... _

—_Te lo prometo... Rose... Tú solo aguanta... ¿Vale? —le dijo James desesperado tratando de mantenerla a su lado. Pero Rose sonrió feliz y cerro los ojos sintiéndose en paz. _

_James alzó la cabeza gritando de dolor y culpabilidad, sintiendo como lo mas hermoso de su vida se escapaba de su lado. Sabiendo que nunca mas volvería a encontrar a alguien como ella. Sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para él. Al agachar la cabeza lloro en silencio. Entonces sintió como alguien lo observaba y al levantar la cabeza vio a Víctor mirandolo apesadumbrado. _

—_James...Yo... lo siento... —dijo con tristeza y comprensión, sin saber que decirle para consolarlo, mientras trata de estirar su mano hacia su hombro para darle consuelo. James sale corriendo atormentado sin ni siquiera saber lo que hacia —¡Jimmy! _

_Víctor ve como James se marcha velozmente y se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer, quiere ir tras él pero no se atreve a dejar el cádáver de Rose tirado en la calle. Finalmente maldice en bajo y descarga su rabia contra un basurero. Se acerca a Rose, para enterarla como ella se merecía._

-X0X-

Los granjeros salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a James. Pero poco después de irse una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Con la lágrima aún brillando en su mejilla habría los ojos recuperado de lo que había padecido. Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación. Los granjeros lo miraron atónitos sin saber si debían acercarse o no.

—Deberías descansar, estás débil —le dijo la mujer con tono suave.

—Les aseguro que estoy bien. Gracias... por todo —trato de responder James con tono educado. Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta —Creo que debería irme.

—Espera. Estuviste delirando y ahora estas bien, ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunta el granjero tan perplejo como preocupado.

—Es mejor para usted no comprenderlo, creeme —dijo Logan con voz resignada hiendo hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar añade: —Es demasiado complicado.

James abrió la puerta, pero al salir se encontró de frente con una guarnición de soldados confederados que le apuntaban con sus armas. Antes de ser capaz ni siquiera de moverse recibió varios impactos de bala que lo tiraron al suelo, pero aún permaneció consciente. Uno de esos hombres se acerco para apuntar con su arma a la cabeza de James pero entonces se derrumbo en el suelo, decapitado. Víctor estaba ahí , rugiendo de rabia y en un segundo todo acabo. Con un montón de soldados muertos en el suelo. Víctor respiro hondo para calmarse antes de tender la mano a Logan.

—Has venido —musitó Logan entre sorprendido e ilusionado mientras le cogía la mano a su hermano mayor.

—¿Acaso te esperabas otra cosa? —respondió Víctor dedicándole una media sonrisa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Víctor ayudo a levantarse a Logan y caminaron hacia el horizonte sin un rumbo fijo, pues al estar supuestamente muertos no podían regresar junto a sus camaradas de La Unión.

-X0X-

_Tras la muerte de Rose, James había huido a las montañas nevadas, donde retrocedió aún estado salvaje en compañía de los lobos, como si fuera uno mas de ellos. Todo cambio el día que una poderosa silueta se marco entre la fuerte nevada. James se quedo observando, sin duda era su hermano Víctor._

—_Te he estado buscando —dijo con voz seria y grave, pero comprensiva. Víctor camino un par de pasos hacia James —Ven conmigo, es hora de irnos._

_La voz de su hermano hace que en James despierte parte de su humanidad. Miro a Víctor con inseguridad sin atreverse a acercarse a él. _

—_Vete tú —gruño con voz musitada y temblorosa. _

—_No me iré sin ti, eres mi hermano —dijo acercándose a James y colocando su mano en su hombro._

—_Mi lugar esta aquí —musito James mientras agachaba la cabeza. Eso hizo que Víctor respirara hondo para tratar de calmarse._

—_¿Por qué, James? ¿Crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así? —pregunta Víctor mientras resopla burlón —Lo dudo mucho, ella solo quería lo mejor para ti._

—_Y yo la mate —musita James con la voz quebrada, reflejando el dolor que sentía._

—_No fue tu decisión, fue de ella, ella no quería que sufrieras por haber matado a Dog, no quería esto y si te quedas aquí no haces mas que deshonrar su memoria._

—_Ella me hizo prometer que no dejaría que la furia me controlara —responde James dubitativo._

—_Vaya, vaya, fue una gran chica hasta el final —dice Víctor sonriendo nostálgico y luego se pone serio —La ira controlaba a Thomas hasta el punto de volverlo loco. Y yo vi como Dog se volvía como él día a día. La furia es el veneno que corre por nuestra sangre. Rose lo sabía y en su último aliento hizo lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de que no te pasara a ti._

_Víctor y James intercambiaron una mirada y James sintió que ahora comprendía mejor que nunca a su hermano mayor. A pesar de su gran muestra de confianza él también tenia miedo, tenia miedo de ser como su padre o su hermano y se aferraba a James porque además de querer protegerlo estar con él era un recuerdo constante de quién quería ser y lo que no debía ser. Al igual que James necesitaba a Víctor, Víctor necesitaba a James. El hermano pequeño sonrió al sentir tan cercano a su hermano. Víctor le ayudo a ponerse en pie y lo miro a los ojos._

—_Logan. Siempre odie ese nombre, me traía muy malos recuerdos. Pero ahora Rose le a dado un nuevo significado. Aferrate a ese nombre, James, aferrate a su recuerdo y quédate conmigo. Porque mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien._

_James asistió en silencio y muchas veces se hizo llamar Logan ya que le hacia sentirse mas cercano a Rose, mas cercano a Víctor y le daba un objetivo, una promesa que debía cumplir._

-X0X-

Los hermanos seguían caminando pero James no era capaz de quitarse la idea de que había visto matar a Víctor, que había cedido a la rabia, algo contra lo que su hermano siempre había luchado.

—Víctor, lo que hiciste antes...

—Era necesario —se limito a decir sin querer revelar sus sentimientos.

—¿Y no te preocupa?

—No. Como te dije un día mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien.—respondió Víctor con una media sonrisa mientras rodeaba los hombros de James con su brazo derecho.

Logan suspiro y asistió. No añadieron más, solo caminaron hacia delante, sin saber lo que les depararía el final del camino. En el fondo James sabía que ceder a la furia marcaría un antes y un después en Víctor. Pero él era su hermano mayor, fuerte, valiente, decidido, era su héroe y tenia razón, mientras estuvieran juntos no habría nada que no pudieran superar, porque eran hermanos y los hermanos se protegen mutuamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado, no os olvidéis de comentar. Gracias.


End file.
